Todo lo que siento, lo guardare
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Portugal vive bajo el mismo techo que España y tiene que verlo todos los dias con Austria y aunque le duela tiene que guardarse todo lo que siente por él.


En el salón del castillo del español, los dos hermanos jugaban al ajedrez, bueno, el portugués esperaba que su hermano moviera pieza de una vez porque tardaba demasiado siempre. Portugal ya llevaba unos años en esa casa tras la invasión. Miraba a su hermano divertido por la cara de concentración que tenia, se le veía tan mono asi…negó suavemente con la cabeza para negar el hilo de pensamientos que se iba a formar en su mente, no debía pensar asi o luego sufriría mas.

-No se como va este juego-se quejo el menor revolviéndose el pelo acto que le pareció adorable al mayor

-¿entonces para que dices que juguemos, hermanito?

Las miradas esmeraldas se encontraron y el menor sonrió de manera inocente haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara un poco por esa sonrisa que le dedicaba su mellizo ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil no pensar en él de esa manera? Él estaba con Austria y no podía hacer nada, tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

-¿me ayudas?

Paulo asintió y coloco su mano encima de la de Antonio, le ayudaría aunque eso significase perjudicarse a él, porque siempre habia sido asi, Portugal siempre ayudaría a su hermano como pudiera aunque saliera herida en el proceso. Cuando ambas manos se juntaron sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y se acercaron el uno al otro casi rozándose los labios, el luso casi podía sentir los labios del hispano cuando alguien entro en la sala y se tuvieron que separa rápidamente. Paulo miro a la puerta viendo a Austria y suspiro, jamas podría sentir los labios de su hermano porque él estaba casado y pensaba respetarlo.

-Hola Austria-murmuro el luso

-Buenas tardes, Portugal-respondió al saludo el de ojos violetas y luego miro al menor de los mellizos-Hola Toño

-¡Hola Rode!-exclamo el menor y se levanto a abrazarlo

Paulo se levanto del asiento sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho, era celos y lo sabia, salio de la sala en silencio y cerro la puerta apoyándose en ella. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, aguantándose las ganas de golpear la pared ¿Por qué tenia que sentir eso? ¿Por qué no podía verlo solo como su hermano?¿porque tenia que amarlo tanto que le dolía verlo con otra persona? Noto como alguien le tiraba del pantalón y bajo la mirada para encontrarse con un niño y dos niñas pequeñas, forzó una sonrisa al ver a su hijo Brasil y sus hijas Angola y Mozambique, no quería preocuparlos.

-¿te pasa algo, _pai?-_preguntó la pequeña niña de piel oscura y pelo corto que era Mozambique

Portugal cogió a la niña en brazos y negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no le pasaba nada malo y que no se preocuparan, Luciano se pego a su pierna y el luso cogió la indirecta, le cogió de la ropa con cuidado y lo puso sobre sus hombros, cosa que hizo que el menor sonriera y se agarra fuerte para no caerse. Paulo ofreció la mano que le quedaba libre a la niña de piel oscura y pelo largo rizado que era Angola, la niña sonrió un poco y se la dio aun un poco preocupada por su padre.

-¿Queréis un chocolate caliente?-pregunto poniendo rumbo a la cocina

-¡_Sim!_-respondieron los tres sonriendo

Paulo evito pensar en todo lo que estuvo con sus hijos en Antonio, lo habría conseguido mas fácil sino estuviera la bandera de su hermano por todos lados de castillo, se tuvo que aguantar unos cuantos insultos en su idioma para que los niños no lo escucharan y lo que faltaba era que fueran repitiéndolas por ahí. Mientras los niños tomaban chocolate, él tomaba una buena taza de té pero como si el olor del chocolate se hubiera extendido por toda la casa, todas sus colonias y las de su hermano aparecieron por la cocina y les preparo a todos la merienda pensando que nunca se podría tomar el té caliente en esa casa. Poco después se sentó por fin, bebió del té con tranquilidad, casi se habia olvidad de su hermano y de su esposo austriaco cuando aparecieron por la cocina. Paulo estuvo a punto de tirar la taza de te ¿no podía estar en la cocina sin que apareciera el matrimonio feliz? Se pregunto a si mismo, se levanto de su silla y salio de la cocina tras revolverle el pelo a su hermano igual que siempre hacia dejando a sus hijos con su merienda.

Llego al jardín y se sentó en un banco donde se tapo la cara con ambas manos, no podía soportar eso, no podía imaginarlo con otro pero lo tenia que hacer, porque Antonio era feliz y eso debería bastar ¿no? Se mordió el labio con fuerza, se moría por decirle a Antonio que le amaba mas que a nada y que solo pensar que estaba con Austria le daban ganas de hacer una locura…pero como siempre le pasaba se guardaba lo que sentía y solo dejaba ver una sonrisa en su rostro, para interpretar ese teatro una mascara de felicidad y tranquilidad era lo mejor y en eso ambos hermanos tenían experiencia. Noto como una lagrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla, rápidamente se la quito con la mano y saco su pipa preparándola para fumar un poco y evadirse de todos un rato.

-A España no le gusta que fumes-murmuró una voz femenina a su espalda. Portugal la reconoció enseguida por lo que no se giro a verla de todos modos ella se iba a sentar a su lado quisiera o no y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento se sentó a su vera y lo miro fijamente-asi que no deberías fumar y espero que no sea opio

-Podría serlo…porque lo comercializo pero es solo tabaco, yo no me drogo-dijo el portugués lanzando el humo a un lado para no molestar a Hungría-Ademas, Espanha no esta aquí, asi que déjame fumar en paz

-A ti te gusta Antonio-el portugués tosió por lo directo de esa afirmación y miro a la húngara sorprendido ¿tan evidente era?-Siempre fumas cada vez que sales de verlo

-…y a ti te gusta Austria-respondió el luso como si eso fuera la solución a todos sus problemas

-Si...-suspiro la húngara-supongo que estamos en la misma situación y solo nos queda guárdalo todo ¿no?

El portugués asintió con la cabeza y miro al fondo del jardín donde salían todos los niños junto con el matrimonio a la cabeza del imperio, la húngara miro hacia donde miraba el luso viendo como Austria le ponía bien la camisa a España que estaba desordenada.

-La verdad es que hacen buena pareja, nunca habia visto a Austria-sama tan feliz, de verdad se quieren y aunque nos duela creo que tenemos que hacer el esfuerzo y alegrarnos por ellos-susurro la húngara y sonrió un poco cuando el español y el austriaco-Hola chicos, estábamos viéndoos con los niños

-¿Viéndoos? ¿con quien estabas Elizabetha?-pregunto el austriaco

-Pues con Portu…-miro hacia donde hasta hacia unos momentos habia estado el mayor de los ibéricos encontrándose un sitio vacío-gal…

-PauPau últimamente esta raro…-susurro el español para si mismo viendo la figura de su hermano entrar en el castillo y tirar la pipa en el suelo.

Paulo entro en su habitación y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose contra la puerta ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo asi? Tendría que encontrar la forma de evitar al matrimonio feliz lo que durara su tiempo como parte del imperio español.

-Yo podría encargarme de ese señorito-susurro una voz igual que la suya que provenía del espejo

Paulo miro de reojo al espejo de su lado, allí reflejado estaba él pero no era él, lo sabia, era algo que guardaba como el mayor de sus secreto, el que se reflejaba en el espejo no era otro que Cale, su parte oscura, la parte yandere que tenia al igual que su hermano tenia a Imperio. Portugal dejo de mirar a su demonio interior y soltó un suspiro, lo que le faltaba ahora era lidiar con él.

-Ni se te ocurra, no metas tus narices en esto

-¿Por qué? Podría hacer que tu hermano estuviera a tu lado y se olvidara de ese estirado ¿es lo que deseas, no?

Portugal desvió de nuevo la vista al espejo donde su demonio sonreía de medio lado como esperando su permiso para hacerle cualquier cosa al germano.

-Si pero no, mi hermano es feliz con él asi que….

-No te entiendo

-Él es feliz con una persona que yo jamas me hubiera imaginado asi que….sencillamente guardare lo que siento….aunque lo ame mas que a nada en el mundo y solo desearía que estuviera conmigo-susurro el luso tras lo cual sonrió de manera triste mientras sus lagrimas caían por las mejillas, tras un largo silencio Cale decidió desaparecer. Paulo soltó un suspiro y miro al techo limpiándose las lagrimas con los puños de las mangas-_Eu te amo, Espanha_

* * *

><p>Otro one-shot de mi pareja OTP EspañaxPortuga o iberiancest, espero que les haya gustado<p>

¿merece review?


End file.
